Albionian Nights
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: Disney/Aladdin!AU; He's a street rat who wants the world, she's a princess who wants true love. Fate brings them together but a looming evil keeps them apart! Merlin characters and setting in the story of Aladdin, with some twists and turns! Read and Review! Rated T for language. (EDIT) Comment if you think it should be in the crossover section- I'm still deciding!
1. Street Rat

_**so, I was feeling a bit ambitious, trying to finish the twelve chapters I plotted out for this story done in three days before school started (today) and I actually got seven done and am currently on eight- which is more than I've written in less than three days ever. So, I decided I would post "Act One" as the first six chapters that are done, then next week post "Act Two" which will be seven through twelve. **_

_**As to the story in question, I was watching Aladdin on Sunday and I just made connections to Merlin and the idea would not leave me at all. So, this AU was was born, and I'm actually thinking of writing a "King of Thieves"-esque sequel to this later to add in other characters. But anyway, I was watching and I just saw the characters of Merlin because they fit so well!**_

_**Now, I used a lot of help for the story dialogue but I tried hard not to "copy and paste" the Aladdin script and only use direct quotes (including songs) only if they fit. The only full song I will be using is "A Whole New World" for obvious reasons. (it just SCREAMS Gwerthur) **_

_**Alright- well, enjoy the first Act! **_

_**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO THE PARTING OF THE BRILLIANT ROBIN WILLIAMS. YOU DID IT, GENIE, YOU'RE FREE. **_

**Disclaimer: I own neither Merlin nor the Aladdin plot.**

* * *

_**Albionian Nights **_

_A Merlin Aladdin/Disney!AU_

_**Chapter One: Street Rat**_

A full moon glittered over the brilliant navy sky and cast a peaceful air over the great land of Albion. Not a soul was awake, save for two dubious individuals and an equally dubious parrot, congregated in front of a large rock wall in the middle of a forest clearing. One was a taller, menacing man with greasy black hair and sharp black eyes. He was the one who had a brilliant female scarlet parrot on his shoulder, equally as terrifying. The second figure was a shorter man, wearing hooded robes, obviously in fear of the former.

"You're late, _thief_," the taller man spat, narrowing his eyes. The short thief flinched and gave a small bow.

"I apologize for my lateness, patient one," he replied meekly, before pulling out a leather pouch. "But it _was_ for a worthy prize, after all." The taller man smirked devilishly and started to reach for it, but the thief pulled back. "My payment, if you please," he ordered darkly, moving a step backward. The parrot swooped by and suddenly snatched the pouch out of the thief's hands, shocking him. The bird landed on the taller man's shoulders and dropped the pouch into his hands.

"You'll get your payment when this is over," he smirked snidely, opening the pouch and pulling out a half of a metal phoenix. "Trust me." He pulled out a mirroring half from his pockets and slowly fit them together.

All of a sudden, the full phoenix began to glow brightly and burned in the man's hands. He let out a sharp yell and let go as the phoenix flew out of his hands and shot straight for the rock face behind them. It split into two once again and now resembled eyes as the rock began to shift, shaking the earth. Both men doubled backwards in awe and fear as the rock wall formed into the large stone head of a dragon, bright golden eyes burning at them. The black haired man grinned wickedly.

"At last, after all these years! The ancient _Kilgharrah_- the Cave of Wonders!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"By God," the robed thief breathed. They both stood tall now, taking in the sheer magnificence. The taller man grabbed his accomplice's robes threateningly.

"Remember- you _must_ bring me the lamp," he demanded, obsidian eyes flashing dangerously. "All of the treasures of the Cave shall be your reward, but the lamp, is _mine_!" The thief nodded and turned to approach the dragon's head. The parrot squawked and ruffled her feathers. She leaned over into her owner's ear and gave an intelligible smirk.

"Jeez, where'd you find this idiot?" she cooed viciously. Her owner smirked and placed a finger to his lips.

"Quiet, my dear," he whispered. The thief was directly in front of the dragon's face, shaking terribly.

All of a sudden, the dragon roared, blowing the shorter man back a few feet. _"Who disturbs my slumber?!" _The thief cowered before the mighty stone beast.

"It is but a humble thief, Geldred," the thief- Geldred- replied. Kilgharrah growled fiercely.

"_Know this- only one may enter here! One whose worth lies far within! The diamond in the rough,"_ he bellowed. Geldred looked back to his companion with a scared and questioning look. The taller man was quite intrigued, no questioning, but irritated nonetheless. It was all riddles anyway for God's sake!

"Go on! What are you waiting for, you fool?" he hissed. Geldred gulped and slowly moved closer and closer to the dragon's mouth, who in response gave a testy breath. The short thief closed his eyes and stepped one foot into the entrance of the cave. Nothing happened. Geldred sighed in relief and took another step inside. But with that second step, the dragon let out a fierce and bellowing roar and clamped its jaws down on top of the fear-paralyzed thief, the Cave disappearing.

"_Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough,"_ Kilgharrah's voice echoed as the two pieces of the phoenix fell onto the ground. The scarlet parrot snickered.

"Well, would you look at that, what a waste of time!" she laughed sardonically. "We're never gonna get a hold of that lamp, are we? Just forget it, I mean, look at me, I'm molting from the stress!"

"Patience, Morgause. Geldred was obviously not one who was worthy," the man pointed out. Morgause rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well there's a surprise!" she retorted, flapping her wings huffily. "What are we gonna do then? We have a problem here-"

"Yes, indeed we do," he agreed, interrupting her squawks. "Only one may enter, eh? Well, we must find this…diamond in the rough."

* * *

A bright sun rose over the kingdom of Camelot, far from the forest clearing, and shined itself upon a young blonde ragamuffin teen who was perched upon a rooftop, holding two small loaves of bread. He licked his lips briefly, as a sign of his growing hunger, but he stopped as a sharp growl pierced the air.

"THIEF! I'll have your HANDS, street rat!"

The teen looked back at his accusers on the ground, then at the food.

"All that for a couple loaves of bread?" he chuckled. With skill, he leaped off the other side of the roof, landing on multiple clotheslines and sliding down to the ground. A young woman chuckled as the teen landed in front of her open window.

"Good morning! How is it going, Arthur?" the woman giggled. Arthur gave a crooked grin.

"How do you think it's going, _Angel_?" the blond replied cheekily, winking at her. She scrunched up her face in mock thought.

"Well," Angel began, glancing down the alley at the approaching guards. "It looks like you're in trouble."

"What? Me, no!" Arthur denied, casually turning away to run. "You're only in trouble if you get caught!"

A guard grabbed onto Arthur's shoulder and wrenched him around.

"Oops, I'm in trouble!"

"I've got you, filth!" the guard snarled, but not before the teen kneed him under the belt and gave a mock salute.

"See ya!"

Arthur ran through the streets, dodging swords and hurrying through the crowds of the market.

"_One jump, ahead of the breadline, one swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything!" _

He faced another guard at a fisherman's stand and dodged his sword before pulling down his pants and shoving him into the fish barrel. He chuckled as he continued to flee.

"_One jump ahead of the lawmen, that's all and that's no joke! These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!" _

Arthur scampered up a set of outdoor stairs and a crowd of guards followed him, crying out "Street rat!" and "Burglar!"

"_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I've got the time!"_

He broke through the building and went out the other side, deftly leaping onto an overlay.

"_One trick ahead of disaster, they're quick but I'm much faster-" _

Men began to surround him from either side and he spotted another set of stairs that he quickly rushed up. He grabbed a sheet from a hanging clothesline and from his spot, spied a wall that divided a hay stack from an open horse stable. With guards nearly behind him, Arthur took a breath.

"_Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin', all I gotta do is jump!"_

The young teen leaped into the air, using the sheet as a parachute and fell gracefully onto the pile of hay. The guards, on the other hand, tried to follow suit, but ended up plummeting straight into the horses' muck. Arthur gave a hearty laugh as he settled on the ground, pulling the two loaves from his pockets.

"Alright! Time to eat!" he rejoiced, but before he did so, he spotted two children, a girl and a boy- no more than 6 he would say- rummaging in the trash heaps for food.

Arthur felt a heavy pang hit his heartstrings. He knew how it felt for them. He glanced at his edible prize and then back at them, and then sighed. Arthur stood up and carefully approached them, holding out his bread to the starving children.

"Here you go, take it," he offered gently, smiling at them. Cautiously the girl stepped forward. "You'll need it more than me." The girl took the food out of his hand and shared it between her and her brother, smiling and giggling gratefully at Arthur.

The sound of trumpets blazing surprised the young blond, and he snuck out of the alley to see a crowd of people in the streets clapping and cheering as a pompous looking prince rode by on an equally pompous horse.

"Another suitor for the princess, I hear," a man in front of Arthur whispered to the man beside him.

"Will she ever marry?" the other wondered aloud. Arthur snuck by them for a closer look as the prince neared the castle gates. Suddenly, the children whom Arthur had helped ran out into the street- in front of the horse! The prince scowled and snarled.

"Out of my way, you pests!" he shouted, raising a whip. Arthur's eyes widened and he felt a rush of adrenaline run through him as he swooped to stop the whip from hitting its intended mark.

"HEY!" he shouted heatedly. "If I were you, I could afford some _manners_!"

"I'll show you manners, boy!" the prince snapped, butting Arthur into a mud puddle. This only enraged the teen even more.

"Oh lookie there! A horse with _two_ asses!" he yelled, which struck a nerve with the supercilious prince. He turned around and glared at Arthur, who glared as harshly in return.

"You are nothing but a worthless lowlife street rat and that's all you'll ever be!" he hissed as the gates opened up. "You'll die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you!" He entered the castle grounds and the gates closed once again before Arthur could say anything back in retaliation.

"I'm not worthless! I do not have fleas!" he yelled to the wood of the door, his insides crumbling as he heard laughter and jeers from the dispersing crowd. Arthur heavy heartedly turned away, and began to head to his 'home'.

"_Riff raff, street rat, I don't buy that." _

Arthur climbed up a series of stairs and ladders, crawling through a dilapidated building at the very edge of the town.

"_If only they'd look closer, would they see a poor boy? No siree. They'd find out there's so much more to me."_

He settled into an area of small comfort where he had a ratty blanket and old carpets and curtains. Arthur looked longingly out of the open window- which was more like a broken wall- and sighed. From there, he had a brilliant view of Camelot's castle.

"One day, things are gonna look up," he vowed. "One day I will be rich, and live in a castle, and then I'll have no worries at all."

* * *

_**Next up- Chapter Two: Suitor Issues! **_

_**Remember to Review!**_

_**-DMRA**_


	2. Suitor Issues

_**Chapter Two! This one brings in some more familiar faces :) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

_**Albionian Nights **_

_A Merlin Aladdin!AU_

_**Chapter Two: Suitor Issues**_

Loud screaming was heard for the second day in a row, but this time, it originated from the castle. The prince who had ridden in the previous day was now sporting a lovely black and blue eye and he had torn pants in the rear.

"I have never been so humiliated and insulted _in my life_!" he practically roared, and a dark skinned man followed behind, arms flailing in an effort to try and calm the prince down. On first sight, one would not think this flustered young man would be the king and the princess's older brother.

"Are you leaving so soon?" King Elyan groaned, and the prince glared at him.

"Good luck getting _her_ to marry anyone!"

And with that, the prince left, leaving Elyan more than exhausted to say the least. Ever since their father died, he had to take the mantle up as King, but now that his sister was coming of age, she needed to marry. That was the _law_. But it's not as if that mattered at all. He sighed as he approached his sister's door.

"Guinevere? Oh Gwen?" he called as he began to open it, but he was blocked by an angry woman- Morgana, Guinevere's confidante and closest friend- holding a piece of torn cloth in her hands that Elyan could only guess where it came from. Elyan's face fell and he mustered up a grimace. "Morgana, will you step aside?" he requested testily. She pouted and nearly refused if not for a nod from Gwen. Morgana nodded back.

"Alright, I'll let you be alone," she smirked as she stepped aside, allowing Elyan to enter and as he did so, he grabbed the piece of trouser cloth from her hands. As Morgana exited, she closed the door behind her. Elyan glanced at his sister, who was sitting on her bed. He held up the torn piece of cloth.

"Is this why Prince Bertrand left in such a fuss?" he asked, though he knew the answer. Gwen looked over and gave a teasing smile.

"Oh, Morgana was just playing around with him, and showing that pompous overdressed meathead just what he deserved," she cooed to her brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Guine_vere_," he persisted, sitting on the bed next to her. She looked up at him with large brown eyes. "You have got to stop rejecting every single suitor that comes along!" Gwen frowned. "The law says-"

"-you must be married to a prince-"

"-by your next birthday." Gwen looked away.

"Well, that law is wrong," she murmured dejectedly. "I want to marry for _love_, Elyan, not because I'm forced to." Elyan sighed and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Look, Gwen, I know things have been tough since father died," he said softly, looking down. "I know that more than anyone. We'd be able to take things a lot more smoothly if he were still here, but he's not. The princess _has _to marry to support the lineage, and you only have three more days left." Gwen lowered her gaze sadly. "And it's not just that Gwen, I'm worried about you," Elyan added. "If something ever happens to _me,_ I want you to be taken care of." The princess nodded glumly.

"I know you care for me Elyan, it's just that I've never been on my own, and Morgana's my only real friend," she protested. "I've never been outside the castle's walls!" Elyan huffed.

"Well, you're the _princess_, Guinevere!"

"Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" Gwen cried, storming out of the room. Elyan growled in frustration and beat his fist against his head.

"That sister of mine!" he sighed, leaving the room and heading for the throne room. "I swear she's the most stubborn person on this Earth." When he reached the throne room he glanced up to see a tall man in black and brown with sleek black hair and equally dark eyes, and a scarlet parrot perched on his shoulder. Elyan smiled at the man warmly.

"Oh, hello Agravaine," the King greeted. The King's advisor nodded in greeting.

"Sire, you seem distressed," the man pointed out. Elyan nodded and let out a groan.

"My _sister _has driven away yet another suitor," he complained, sinking down into the throne. "Agravaine, it's driving me _mad_!" Agravaine bowed before Elyan.

"Well please, sire, I am here to assist you in any way," he expressed silkily, Morgause smirking wickedly on his shoulder- not that Elyan would notice. "Maybe I could help solve the suitor issue."

"Could you?" Elyan asked hopefully. Agravaine approached the King, much like a lion stalked its prey.

"Of course, Sire, of course," he replied with a smile. He frowned mockingly just a bit. "I might have a way, but you might not like it."

"What is it, tell me!"

"Well, Sire, it requires your family ring," Agravaine informed with false caution. Elyan hesitated.

"This ring…is one of the last things we have left of our father," Elyan whispered as he lowered his head, his voice filled with long-held grief. Agravaine made a _tch_ noise and nodded his head slowly.

"I know," he tried to mirror the sadness of Elyan's voice. "But it is _necessary_ to help the princess issue." Agravaine glanced to Morgause, who nodded. The bird's eyes lit up like molten gold and the King's eyes glowed similarly in harmony when she did so. The King looked back up to Agravaine.

"If it will help solve this problem, you can take it," he said pallidly, taking off the ring and handing it to his advisor. Agravaine bowed deeply.

"You will not be disappointed, Sire," he said with a growing wicked grin, rising and turning to leave, Morgause smirking as they left the King enchanted. The traitorous man and the bird entered a secret passage up to a dark lair hidden in the very walls of the castle.

"How pathetic! That boy is like a baby, trying to rule Camelot! So weak and foolish!" Morgause cackled. Agravaine raised his dark eyebrow and smirked.

"Easy, Morgause. Soon I will be king and relieve that _child_ from his duty," he purred. "And then not long after that, we shall rule all of Albion!"

The two of them cackled wickedly and their laguhs echoed ominously.

That night, Guinevere snuck out of her bedroom window, and hurried to the back gates where no one guarded. There was a nearby tree and Gwen struggled to try and climb it.

"Going somewhere, milady?"

The princess whipped her head around to see Morgana, with a playful smile adorning her features. Gwen sighed.

"I'm sorry, Morgana, I really am, but I must go," she explained sadly. "I can't live my life like this anymore." Her friend smiled sadly and nodded.

"I understand Gwen," she replied quietly. "I will miss you dearly." Guinevere ran over and hugged Morgana tightly.

"And I you," she breathed tearfully. They pulled back from each other, and Morgana eyed the tree.

"I'll help you escape," she decided firmly. "It's the least a friend can do." Gwen smiled.

"Thank you, Morgana."

"It is my honor to, milady."

Morgana helped Gwen up the tree and Gwen looked back sadly as she climbed over the wall.

"Go find your love, Guinevere," Morgana cheered quietly, and Gwen nodded in response.

"Goodbye."

* * *

_**Next- Chapter Three: Fate's Fickle Hand**_

_**-DMRA**_


	3. Fate's Fickle Hand

_**Here's Chapter Three! IF you couldn't already guess, this one is where Gwen and Arthur meet! It was a lot of fun to write :D Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

* * *

_**Albionian Nights **_

_A Merlin Aladdin!AU_

_**Chapter Three: Fate's Fickle Hand**_

Arthur Pendragon was deftly perched atop a fruit vendor's stand as another morning brought people bustling through the town's market. In his hands the young teen held a long stick which he used to quietly knock over the fruits on the back side of the vendor's stand. The man yelled in shock and hurried over to gather up his produce, while in the meantime, Arthur used the moment to grab a melon from the front without being seen.

"Hehe, breakfast!" he chuckled to himself as he split the melon open.

Below, in the market, the disguised Princess Guinevere looked around in wonder at all of the commotion of the street as she walked along. Different vendors called out to her, one of pots, another of foods, and yet another of jewelry. Slightly embarrassed by all of the fuss, she bumped into several people, immediately apologizing. Arthur glanced over to the fumbling Gwen and he found himself drawn to her. She pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head carefully and Arthur's gaze was fixed upon her.

"Wow," he breathed, forgetting entirely about the melon he was eating. The blond teen watched as she approached an apple stand that a young poor boy was eyeing hungrily.

"Are you hungry, little one?" she asked, and the child nodded glumly. Gwen smiled and took an apple to give to him. "Here you are." The boy's face lit up and he cantered away, giggling.

"You better be able to pay for that," a deep voice growled from behind Gwen. She quickly turned around to face the very large and scary owner of the stand. "No one steals from me!" Frightened, she began to back away. "Thief!" The large man grabbed her arm and pinned it to the table.

"Please, no!" she cried. "I can get money, from the King! Please!" Gwen's words didn't seem to faze the vendor as he pulled out a small sword.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!"

Gwen shut her eyes fearfully. All of a sudden, she felt the hand on her arm loosen as a metal _cling_ echoed in the air.

"Thank you, kind sir!" she heard a voice cry out. "I've been looking for _her_ everywhere, you have no idea!" Cautiously, Guinevere opened her eyes to see a young blond teen- Arthur, though she didn't know who he was- and he had bright blue eyes that sparkled in the midday sun. He had parried the sword with a long stick and was holding off the burly man. The vendor glanced at Gwen, then back at Arthur questioningly. Arthur winked at Gwen, which caught her a bit off guard.

"You know this girl?" The blond sighed melodramatically.

"Sadly, yes, she is my sister," he admitted falsely with an equally as dramatic doleful frown. "I'm afraid, she is a little nuts."

"She said she knew the King?"

"Well, she thinks every horse she sees is the King, sir," Arthur claimed in a hushed tone, nodding to Gwen. As if on cue, a rider on a white horse crossed the streets, and playing along, Gwen suddenly sprang up and tried to bow to the horse. While the vendor was distracted with the sight, Arthur grabbed two apples with his foot, and shoved them in his pants pockets. "Tragic, but no _real_ harm is done, right?" Arthur sauntered over to Guinevere and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now come along sis, time to get you home!"

The vendor eyed the two of them as they cautiously made their way out of the large man's line of sight. Arthur then picked up his pace and swiftly led Gwen to his shambles home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Agravaine's secret lair, Morgause was pulling a rope that ran a strange machine that brewed a storm on the top of it. Her wings beat faster and faster as Agravaine approached.

"As much as I enjoy the _workout_, Agravaine, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" she huffed, extremely tired.

"Save your precious breath, Morgause," Agravaine hissed, placing Elyan's ring into the contraption. "Now fly _faster_!" The scarlet bird groaned and beat her wings as fast as she could, and a lightning bolt struck the machine, which was sent down to the bottom- a stone hourglass that instead of sand, held small red gems. The sinister man bent down to look into the now-glowing gems. "Stones of Dragon's Fire," he breathed eagerly. "Show me- who is the one who can appease Kilgharrah's gate." The gems burned brightly as two of them fell into the bottom, creating a visage of Arthur helping the disguised Gwen up a ladder. "Yes- there he is, my diamond in the rough!" Agravaine cackled gleefully. Morgause became distracted, losing control and falling onto the ground. "Let's send him an invitation to the palace, my dear."

* * *

"Almost there."

Arthur led Gwen to the top of the ladder, before she tripped at the last rung and fell into his arms.

"Ah- sorry," she stood up and apologized quickly. Arthur shook his head.

"It's fine," he smiled at her. Gwen pulled her hair behind her ears shyly.

"I wanted to thank you, for saving me from that man," she confessed softly. "It was very brave of you." Arthur blushed slightly, but he shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Besides, you looked like you needed help," he added quickly. "Is this your first time in town?" Gwen chuckled.

"It's that obvious?" Arthur smiled lopsidedly, jumping over a small gap between roofs.

"Well, you do stand out," he murmured dazedly, locking eyes with Guinevere. He realized his actions and quickly stammered. "I mean- it didn't seem like you knew how dangerous Camelot could be," he corrected, lowering a plank of wood for her. Gwen smirked and instead followed suit the same as Arthur, grinning at him.

"Well, I'm a fast learner," she beamed. Arthur nodded, in surprise.

"Uh- c'mon, right this way," he transitioned, taking her hand to lead her into his dilapidated home. "Watch your step." She looked around, a pang of sadness filling her.

"This is…where you live?" she asked hesitantly. Arthur gave her a grin.

"It's not much, maybe, but it's my home."

"All by yourself?" This time- it was Arthur who was hit with a sadness he liked to keep buried inside of him.

"y-Yeah, as long as I can remember," Arthur admitted quietly. Gwen felt herself choke up.

"Parents?"

Arthur shook his head. "None that I can recall. Either they died or they abandoned me. But I mean, it's not all that bad," he tried to pick up the mood, leading Gwen to the "window." "I do have the best view in the city after all." Gwen's jaw dropped as Arthur pulled back his ratty curtain to reveal the brilliant scene of the Camelot castle.

"It's beautiful," she agreed. Arthur sat along the broken wall, nodding.

"Isn't it? I wonder what it would be like to actually live there- to have servants and valets," he marveled.

"Oh sure, people telling you what to wear and where to go," Gwen replied half-mindedly, momentarily forgetting her disguise.

"It's better than here! Having to steal scraps for food and ducking the guards-"

"You're not free to make your own choices-"

"Sometimes you just feel so-"

"You're just-"

"-trapped!" they both finished, surprising themselves, and locking gazes with each other. In that moment they both felt the same. In that moment, they could feel their hearts beating as one. Arthur coughed suddenly, breaking the long tension between them.

"So, ah, where're you from?" he asked, pulling out one of the apples from his pocket and sliding it down his arm to her. She took it gratefully, but then looked away.

"It doesn't matter," she said in a low voice. "I ran away and I'm not going back." Arthur took a thoughtless bite into his own apple.

"Really?" he asked, moving closer to Guinevere in interest. "Why, if I can ask?" The princess nodded.

"My brother is forcing me to get married," she replied curtly. Arthur's eyes widened.

"That's…awful…" he agreed. A thought suddenly struck him. "Brother? Don't you…you know…have parents either?" Gwen looked up at him sadly and shook her head.

"My mother died when I was very young, and my father…passed away only a few years ago," she muttered, choking back on unshed tears. Arthur's instincts once again acted for him, and he reached out a hand to put on her shoulder.

"That's not fair," he whispered in reply. Gwen furrowed her eyebrows. "I wish there was something I could do." Guinevere gazed longingly at him, her deep brown eyes locked with his bright blue.

"That's very kind of you," she breathed, leaning in closer to Arthur, and he reciprocated. They could feel their heartbeats off of each other's chests before-

"HERE YOU ARE!" a large armored guard shouted, breaking down Arthur's shambles home. Immediately both teens sprang up.

"They're after me!" they both said, then turning to each other, "They're after you?!"

"My brother must have sent them," Gwen whispered, but she was interrupted by a sudden open hand in her face. Arthur looked down at her seriously.

"Do you trust me?"

Those words pierced into Guinevere's heart, the sheer honesty and pureness of his voice which asked. "What?"

"_Do you trust me?" _he repeated, with a bit more urgency. She took his hand and smiled.

"Yes!"

"Then jump!"

Hand in hand, the two of them leaped off of the roof, falling through awnings and they landed in a pile of hay, scrambling to get up and run. They were about to turn the corner but they were blocked by guards. The large one in front grabbed Arthur's arm and he squirmed in his grip.

"We just keep having this chase, don't we, street rat?" the guard hissed at Arthur. The other three guards around them grabbed the blond and restrained him forcefully. "It's the dungeons for you, _boy_!" Gwen's eyes burned with a newfound fury as she threw herself at the armored men.

"Let him GO!" she yelled, beating her fists against the men's chests.

"Well, look at what we have here!" the guard jeered, smacking Guinevere to the ground. "A street _mouse_!" Gwen glared with all her might, standing up as fire flowed through her veins.

"Un_hand_ him," she threatened, pulling back her hood. "By order of the princess!" Gasps were heard from all around.

"Princess Guinevere!" the guards exclaimed.

"The princess!" Arthur breathed, immediately feeling a lump of self-loathing settle in his gut.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this filthy troublemaker no less!" Gwen narrowed her eyes sharply and tightened her jaw.

"That is _not_ your concern!" she snapped. "Do as I order, release him!" The guards truly looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Princess, we would, but our orders come from Agravaine," the guard confessed. "You'd have to speak with him." They bowed as they left, dragging a dejected Arthur with them. Gwen was super pissed off, to say the least.

"Believe me, I _will_."

As Agravaine snuck out of his secret lair, he heard a dangerously loud voice calling his name, and he quickly shut the door before his faithful parrot could escape with him.

"Agravaine!" Gwen thundered, storming to meet with the royal advisor. He feigned surprise and gave his best winning smile.

"Ah, princess! What may I do for you?" he asked snidely. Gwen crossed her arms.

"A boy was taken from the market by the guards, on _your_ orders!" she accused pointedly. Agravaine looked offended.

"Well, I am charged with keeping the peace in Camelot, Guinevere, and the boy was a criminal," he explained smoothly. Gwen huffed.

"What was his crime?" Agravaine began to breathe just a slight bit faster.

"w-Well, kidnapping the princess, of course." Gwen snorted indignantly.

"He didn't kidnap me, I _ran away!"_ she protested, stomping her foot to make her point.

"Oh now Guinevere, what awful timing," Agravaine gasped melodramatically. "It's dreadful, really. The boy's sentence has already been carried out."

"What… sentence?"

"Execution," Agravaine said simply, almost smirking as Gwen fell to her knees, gasping.

"y-You monster!" she glared, holding back tears. "I'll never forgive this!"

Gwen ran to her room where she embraced her confidante, crying in her arms, as Morgana stroked her hair. "It's terrible, Morgana!" Gwen cried. "It's all my fault! I didn't even know his name!"

* * *

**_Le gasp! :D Next one- Chapter Four: Cave of Wonders!_**

**_-DMRA_**


	4. Cave of Wonders

_**Chapter Four~ well I forgot to mention it before, but maybe you guys picked it up: I have put many little Merlin or Disney in joke references throughout the story and next week when I post Act Two I can feature you if you can pick them all out! :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Albionian Nights **_

_A Merlin Aladdin!AU_

_**Chapter Four: Cave of Wonders**_

In the castle dungeons, Arthur was very much alive, although he wished for the opposite.

"The princess! She was the PRINCESS!" he scoffed, letting his head beat against the stone wall. "She must have thought I sounded so pathetic! Who am I kidding? There's no way she could have felt something for me…" Arthur buried his head in his knees. "I'm nothing but a _dead_ street rat…and a fool."

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy," a ratty old voice hissed from the shadows of the prison cell. From the pale silver light of the moon that snuck in through the tiny window, Arthur could make out the visage of a hunchbacked old man.

"Who _are_ you?" Arthur whispered in confusion. The old man waved his hand aside.

"Just a fellow prisoner like yourself. But maybe together, we could be more!" Without any so much as a warning, the old man quickly rushed over to Arthur and undid his shackles. The teen, a bit shocked, rubbed his wrists.

"I'm listening."

"There is a cave, boy, a Cave of Wonders!" the old man remarked, rubbing his hands together. "And it is filled with innumerable treasures beyond man's comprehension- treasures that would no doubt impress your princess." Arthur looked away.

"That doesn't matter, I'm nothing but a peasant, the princess has to marry a prince. It's the law-"

"Haven't you ever heard of the golden rule?" the old man interrupted giving a wicked grin. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules!" Arthur considered this.

"Why would you share all these riches with me?" he inquired.

"Well, I need a strong young pair of legs and a strong young back to help me along, as the Cave is quite a ways away." Arthur raised a golden eyebrow.

"That's another thing- how are we going to get there, when we're in here?" he asked, crossing his arms. The old man cackled as he went over to the wall and pulled away the stones, giving a knowing smirk to the teen.

"There are plenty of things that aren't as they seem in this world," he explained with a dark grin, gesturing to the outside. "Now then, shall we go?" Arthur gulped, a lump of fear settling in his chest, but putting it aside, he nodded, and followed the old man into the night.

Arthur followed the old man through the twisting forests outside of Camelot, fearful of what he had gotten himself into. After what seemed like endless wandering, the two finally stopped in front of a stone wall, in the middle of a clearing. The old man pulled out two halves of a metal phoenix, and as he fit them together, they burned brightly and the whole bird flew out of his hands and into the rock. The old man cackled and Arthur watched in horrified awe as the rock face transformed into a large stone dragon head, with large glowing eyes.

"_Who disturbs my slumber?!"_ it bellowed with a deep guttural voice that shook Arthur to his core. The old man nudged him forward with a head gesture to the giant dragon. The blond teen shakily took a step forward and presented himself in front of the magnificent creature.

"It is I, Arthur Pendragon!" he belted with as much courage as he could muster. The Great Stone Dragon took a wary breath, opening its mouth up wide.

"_Proceed,"_ Kilgharrah's voice boomed, allowing Arthur to take a breath of relief. _"You must touch nothing but the lamp!" _With a mighty roar, the Cave opened itself up, revealing a long staircase. Arthur took a hesitant look back at the old man.

"Go on!" he goaded, nodding at the stairs. "Remember, you must first bring me that lamp- and then you shall have your reward!" Arthur took a sharp breath and steeled his nerves, taking slow steps into the Cave. As he descended, the old man opened up his robes to reveal Morgause the parrot, remaining unknown to Arthur that he was truly Agravaine in disguise. "Follow him, and make sure he does not leave alive once he finds the lamp!" he hissed to the bird, which nodded and grinned wickedly. Morgause's eyes glowed gold and she disappeared from sight, silently following the young teen into the depths.

The staircase was long and winding, and Arthur found himself intrigued as he continued to walk down. He was skeptical at first- but after seeing the rock wall contort into the dragon, he was notably impressed. Arthur clenched his fists determinedly. He hoped beyond hope that this would help him be worthy enough to be with the princess.

When he reached the bottom of the staircase, finally, he stood at the archway, blinded by the sight. The room conjoined to the end of the staircase was massive, filled with mountains of gold coins and jewels and treasures that Arthur could have barely imagined! He gave a low whistle.

"Now how am I going to find a lamp in all of this?"

* * *

_**The plot thickens! Next chapter- Chapter Five: Into the Mist!**_

_**-DMRA**_


	5. Into the Mist

_**wOOP! Chapter Five! This one got a little tough to write- you'll see why in a second- but I pushed through! :D Look for the Merlin references in the treasure room scene!**_

_**And remember, please review to let me know how you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**_

* * *

_**Albionian Nights **_

_A Merlin Aladdin!AU_

_**Chapter Five: Into the Mist**_

Arthur could barely believe his eyes as he stepped into the room practically glowing with golden light. He had never seen anything so amazing in his entire life- and he was at a fairly large loss of words. Arthur looked all around him as he walked forwards, laughing in disbelief.

"Just a mere handful of this would make me richer than the King!" he crowed, finding himself gravitating towards a large gem, but then he stopped, furrowing his eyebrows and clenching his fists. "But no, I can't touch anything. I have to find this lamp, the honorable way."

Continuing on, Arthur passed by many odd treasures on top of high piles of gold- a phoenix bracelet, medallions with gleaming red stones, a beautifully crafted horn and a staff that looked like a great tree, among others. As he kept walking, he felt a soft breeze from behind him, and Arthur quickly turned around to see nothing- well, nothing unusually there that wasn't before. The teen shrugged it off and kept going. He felt the breeze again, and this time he could swear to see a shadow beside him that wasn't his!

"Alright! Show yourself!" he cried out, whipping around once again, his cold blue eyes searching the dunes of gold. Nothing stirred, but Arthur kept his gaze vigilant. Slowly, from the corner of his eye, Arthur saw a bit of red creep out from one of the piles. Just as cautiously, Arthur turned to face it fully, and his mouth parted.

Crawling out from the gold was a tasseled carpet, standing like a person on its back tassels. It was threaded with red and gold, and hints of purple in its pattern, and in its middle was a large gold dragon. Arthur was dumbfounded, but remained calm.

"Come on, I won't hurt you," he coaxed, holding his hands peacefully and hoping that the carpet understood his words, as odd as it seemed. But, it did, lifting up off the ground and floating towards Arthur carefully. The teen gasped. "A magic carpet…Amazing!" The carpet reacted to his excitement, growing a little more attached to the blond. "Hey- do you think you can help me?"

Carpet froze as if stunned, but then shook its tassels excitedly, signaling a "Yes!" It flew up and wrapped itself in a kind of hug around Arthur, who laughed in reply.

"Okay, I'm looking for this kind of lamp; do you know where it could be?" Arthur requested. Carpet gave an enthusiastic nod and pointed its tassels to a doorway further on, gesturing for Arthur to follow, and the teen did so.

Carpet led Arthur down several darkened hallways, past many other rooms filled with treasures and oddities, but after a long journey, it stopped at a large open cavern, lit only by an ethereal light that shone down on top of a bronze colored oil lamp, settled at the top of a large rock spire. It was surrounded by water, with a small stone bridge that led up to a path of stairs, going directly to the lamp. As if he were drawn to it, he fixed his gaze upon the center of the beam of light and made his way towards the treasured object.

"Perfect," a silky voice hissed from the shadows. Morgause revealed herself, perching on top of a rock. Carpet noticed this scarlet bird and confronted her angrily. She squawked and fought it off, still closely watching as Arthur neared the lamp.

Closer and closer, the young Pendragon climbed the rocky staircase until he reached the top, bathing himself in the ethereal light that shone down upon the lamp. He picked it up slowly, smiling in utter disbelief.

"This is what we went to all the trouble for?" he laughed. "It just looks like a dirty old lamp!"

Morgause veered away from Carpet and spotted a giant golden statue of a monkey holding a ruby the size of a watermelon. She grinned and dive-bombed for it, knocking the ruby off of its place.

"Woops!" she giggled, as the earth started to tremble. Arthur looked down just as Morgause disappeared, spotting the misplaced ruby.

"FOOL!" the cave's voice bellowed, echoing through the cavern. _"You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never see the light of day!"_

Arthur looked around, shocked, as the walls began to crumble and the water beneath the spire turned to lava. The stairs fell apart, as did the bridge, and the young blond felt helpless, until Carpet flew up to him, beckoning to get on.

"Right!" he agreed, hopping onto the carpet and flying out of the cavern. "Carpet, let's move!" They flew through the tunnels and hallways, as a large wave of lava chased behind, lighting their path a deathly scarlet. Within moments, Arthur spotted what remained of the main entryway's staircase, the disguised Agravaine looming over the entrance, leering evilly at Arthur. "There, come on!" he urged to the magic carpet, but then something grabbed the lamp out of his hands, but Arthur could see nothing. "NO!" he shouted, reaching out in vain as the old man reached out his own hands, to the teen's shock.

Suddenly, a falling rock struck Arthur in the head, knocking him out and off of Carpet, plummeting towards the ground. Arthur tumbled against the walls before Carpet swooped to catch him before he hit the ground. The invisible Morgause cackled, squawking victoriously, but then she too was hit with collapsing rock, breaking her illusion and knocking the lamp out of her claws right as she was about to reach her owner.

"NO! THE LAMP!" Agravaine screeched as Morgause landed with a crash beside him and the aforementioned object tumbled downwards through the air. Kilgharrah's mouth roared and growled, collapsing in on itself. Agravaine scrambled to try and reach the lamp, but Morgause quickly pulled him out of harm's way as the dragon's mouth crashed shut. "No…it was mine! NO!"

Elyan entered his sister's room, finding her tight in arms with Morgana, the latter rubbing her back. The King felt saddened and troubled by this sight.

"Gwen," he said softly, approaching her. "Gwen, what's wrong?" Guinevere looked at her older brother sadly, still holding Morgana's hand.

"Elyan," she began tearfully. "Agravaine has…done something awful." Morgana nodded at Elyan, her emerald eyes filled with emotions. Elyan sighed and gave a small smile of comfort, sitting next to Gwen, placing his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"There, there, sis," he murmured softly. "We'll set it right, eh? Now, tell me everything."

* * *

_**OOOHH! :D The story continues~ Next up is the last part of Act One- Chapter Six: Friend Like Me!**_

_***wink woNK* if you didn't guess already a certain dark-haired warlock is coming soon!**_

_**-DMRA**_


	6. Friend Like Me

_**Chapter Six and the finale of Act One! :D In this segment, Merlin shall make his entrance! **_

_**From the get-go, I didn't want to copy the Genie at all, but it was still fairly difficult to write Merlin's AU form- so with some advice from Spiritus Rex, who I'd like to take the time to thank for being so dedicated and believing in me to write this- I used inspiration from Merlin's Dragoon form as well as his cheeky self from episode 1 and basically Season one as a whole (as well as a bit of "A Servant of Two Masters" Merlin- he's pretty darn funny there)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN ZILCH- NADA- NOTHING- GOOSE EGGS!**_

* * *

_**Albionian Nights **_

_A Merlin Aladdin!AU_

_**Chapter Six: Friend Like Me**_

Deep in the dark caverns in the sealed Cave of Wonders, Arthur lay still on the ground, unconscious. He had a gash on his forehead where he was struck by the rock. Carpet flew over him concernedly, brushing its tassels on his face to try and stir the teen. It then went underneath his back, lifting him up off the ground. Arthur let out a low groan, bringing his hand to his bloody, partly clotted forehead.

"My head hurts like crazy," he moaned groggily, wincing at his own touch. He blearily looked up at the ceiling where the entrance was previously. "Looks like I'm trapped down here…" Arthur clenched his fist and slammed it against the wall, ignoring the pain he felt. "That two-faced son of a Bastet!" he seethed, scrunching up his face. "Leaving me here to die! I should have known not to trust him." He sighed, glancing at Carpet. "Whoever he was, he's probably long gone with that lamp." Carpet lowered its "head" gloomily, but then it perked up, pointing its tassel behind Arthur. "What? What is it?" the blond asked, turning around.

He let out a chortled laugh as he spotted what Carpet was pointing to- lying on the ground inconspicuously was the lamp. Arthur winced as he made his way over to it, narrowing his eyes and smiling like an idiot.

"What crazy luck!" he exclaimed, picking up the item and turning it over in his hands. "It still looks like a worn old piece of junk to me. I wonder what's so special about it." He took another look at the lamp and noticed what seemed to be engraving marks. "There's something written here!" he whispered incredulously. "I can't seem to make it out- but maybe if I just-"

He began to rub the lamp to try and clear it up, but as he did so, the lamp began to glow and _writhe_ in Arthur's hands! Frightened, Arthur held the lamp above his head, when a beam of light shot out from the lamp's small nozzle and a crowing shout was heard from it. A large cloud of smoke formed above Arthur's head and formed into a human-like shape.

"OOoooohhh MAN!" a voice cried from the smoke cloud. "What a pain in the neck! Someone's gotta remind me to use a cushioning spell before I go back in there!" The smoke cleared to reveal a large figure of a young man, floating contentedly above Arthur. The being was wearing odd exotic clothing- a thin gold vest that left his chest bare, poufy purple, gold embroidered pants that were held up by a gold sash and on his head was a scarlet colored fez. He had bright blue eyes that twinkled and scruffy black hair that rivaled obsidian. And there were two distinct metal cuffs around both of his wrists.

"Um- excuse me, not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Arthur asked after a moment in which the magical looking person saw Carpet and high-fived, apparently knowing it. The young man looked over at Arthur for the first time, and he beamed widely, startling Arthur.

"Ah- sure! Not rude at all, not like you're a royal prat or anything," he joked, giving a lopsided grin and floating down to Arthur's level. He presented his hands to Arthur and from out of them a beautiful swarm of blue butterflies flew around in circular patterns. "Well, if you hadn't already guessed from the magical lights show, I'm the genie of this lamp!" Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"Genie?" The genie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! A wish-granter extraordinaire, master of magic and disguise, and I am a fan of pranks, especially fun ones!" he explained proudly, puffing out his chest. "Oh yeah, and_ you're_ my new master! A lot smaller than I expected, but it'll do." All of a sudden, the genie grew larger and shook his fists at the ceiling triumphantly. "Ya SEE you big ol' ROCK HEAD! I WON! TAKE THAT!" He glanced back to a very confused Arthur. "Me and Kilgharrah the stone-faced wonder go way back, and he bet me that no one would come to free me in 20,000 years, but I WON! Because you came along, and it was only 10,000! Thank you for that." Arthur was still a bit dumbfounded but he nodded. "He's also not the greatest conversation companion, that lizard only speaks in damn riddles!"

"Ah, sure, no problem," he replied slowly. The genie crossed his legs and floated a bit above the ground, glancing up at Arthur with his twinkling cerulean eyes.

"What's your name, anyway?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"Arthur Pendragon, what's yours?"

This threw the genie off a bit, causing him to actually lose balance and fall on the ground. "Nobody's ever asked my name before…" he said softly, smiling. "It's Merlin, just Merlin. It's nice to meet you, Arthur Pendragon!"

"Just call me Arthur, and it's nice to meet you as well, Merlin," Arthur replied genially. "You said before, you grant wishes?" Merlin nodded, back up in the air.

"Three wishes to be exact, but none of that wishing for more wishes junk, it doesn't work," Merlin chuckled. "Believe me, people have tried." Arthur stared at him, unsure of his sudden luck. "You can't substitute or take 'em back either. What you wish for is what you get."

"I must be dreaming- I hit my head harder than I thought!" the blond teen muttered. Merlin raised a dark eyebrow and floated over to Arthur, glancing into his eyes and scrutinizing the teen's features.

"You don't look unconscious to me, but just to make sure…" Merlin rolled up his sleeves and pinched Arthur in the arm, hard. Arthur yelped in the brief pain and Merlin shook his head. "Nope, you're awake! That one works every time!" Arthur blinked confusedly. "I don't think you understand here," Merlin pondered, growing larger and floating on his side, hand stroking his chin. "You're my master and I grant your wishes! To put it simply, _you ain't never had a friend like me!" _With these words, Merlin threw up his hands and his eyes glowed a molten gold, sending an array of fireworks and colored lights through the air. Arthur glanced up at the jubilant genie.

"So," he began slowly, as Merlin shrunk down to his size and sat on a nearby rock. "You'll grant _any_ three wishes I want?" Merlin hesitated in answering.

"Well, about that, there are certain limits on my all-powerful cosmic magic," the genie admitted sheepishly. "I can't kill anyone, so don't ask. I don't make people fall in love, and I don't bring people back from the dead- both are not really pretty pictures and I really don't like raising the dead, not fun aT ALL." Arthur thought for a moment before he got a really fun idea. He plastered a disappointed look on his face.

"Limitations?" he said to himself, but loud enough for Merlin to hear. "On wishes? Some all-powerful master of magic genie, I bet he couldn't even get me out of this cave. Looks like I'm on my own for that one."

Merlin's eye twitched and Arthur smirked just a bit at the reaction, proud of his plan.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" he whispered, irritated, growing in stature. "Are you _smirking_ at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? And now you're trying to be a clotpole and walk out on me? No way, you're getting your wishes, so climb on that carpet and SITDOWN!" Arthur held back laughs as he did what the genie said, and when he stepped on, Merlin joined him, steadying Carpet. "Now in a case of emergency, just scream as loud as you possibly can and try not to fall off because the exits are everywhere!" Arthur grinned as Merlin's blue eyes flashed gold and a jet of magic spurted from behind Carpet, thrusting them into the air. "Blast off!" Merlin crowed as they blasted through the ceiling and out into the night.

* * *

_**WOOP! That's the end of Act One, everyone! *applause* There will be a brief one week intermission, so relax and feel free to actually watch Aladdin and see how it compares now that you've read this far. **_

_**Reviews are love!**_

_**-DMRA**_


	7. To Be A Prince

_**Entr'acte of Act TWO! :D I know- I said one week- but I took an extra day, and actually because of school and work at the same time I've had very little chance to work on the other chapters. I'm almost finished with 8, and I did the end of 12 and a bit of 11 but I need a little more time with those to get em right. So I figured I'd give you the next one to feed the excitement before August ends!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, followed and reviewed! Special thanks again goes to Spiritus Rex who's been cheering me on to finish! If you guys like Merlin fics tho you should check out her stuff- it's really super good! **_

_**Thanks to larasmith and the Guest who both reviewed and all of your feedback really made me happy! Since I can't PM you Guest, I'll answer one of your questions here real quick! **_

_**To the one you asked for Chapter Three, about Gwen being colored and somehow passing as Arthur's sister, (which is a very excellent question btw) no, Arthur is still the image of the light-skinned Bradley James (in a perfect world skin color wouldn't matter) but the vendor wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer if yknow what I mean? A little far-fetched in reality I know, but I mean, their love transcends race and class already right? Why not bend the rules a bit more? ^^ I'm glad you're enjoying the story! **_

_**Ok- on with Chapter Seven! Hope you guys catch all the references in this one :D**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic.**

* * *

_**A**__**lbionian Nights**_

_A Merlin Aladdin!AU_

_**Chapter Seven: To Be a Prince**_

A very angry King Elyan and Princess Guinevere stormed into the throne room, confronting a very unsettled Agravaine.

"This is an outrage, Agravaine!" Elyan shouted. "If it weren't for your dedicated years of service with our father and with me, I would sack you on the spot!" Agravaine flinched noticeably, fearing for his plot. "From now on, you will discuss sentencing of prisoners with _me_, especially if they are to be executed, and before the deed is done, do you understand?!" Agravaine let out a slow breath, relief flooding him. He silkily regained his composure.

"I assure you King Elyan, it will not happen again," he bowed to Elyan deeply, and the King crossed his arms.

"It better well not," Elyan replied coldly, before turning to his sister with a tired smile. "Now, Agravaine, Gwen, can we put this behind us incident behind us?" Guinevere was still upset, and Agravaine turned to address her directly.

"I give my most humble apologies to you as well, Guinevere," Agravaine murmured, taking Gwen's hand, but she yanked it away, narrowing her eyes.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry," she hissed at him. "When I'm queen, I'll have the power to get rid of you." With that, she stormed out, and Elyan followed behind, calling her name. Agravaine growled furiously as Morgause weakly flew up to his shoulder, still slightly injured from the rock.

"If only I had gotten that lamp!" he hissed, causing the parrot to flinch, ashamed.

"Well, what are we going to do then, sit around here the rest of our lives kissing up to those brats?" she asked, and Agravaine shook his head.

"No, Morgause, only until that brat princess finds her stupid husband and eventually ascends to the throne. Then she'll have us exiled, or worse, burnt at the stake!" he grimaced, shuddering. Morgause perked her head up.

"w-Wait, Agravaine, what if you were the stupid husband!" she blurted, coiling back when she saw her owner's expression. "I mean- what if you married the princess? Then you will be next to become the King!"

"Go on," Agravaine said, interested.

"Well, once you get married, all you'll have to do then is get the brother-in-law and the little wife together and then-" Morgause's eyes glowed and a nearby potted plant blew up in fire, causing Agravaine to laugh.

"Oh my dear, I love the way your wicked little mind works!"

Meanwhile, far away from the Cave of Wonders, the trio of Merlin, Arthur, and the Carpet were landing in a clearing by a lake. Merlin gave a little smirk as they hopped off, crossing his arms.

"Well, you little doubting dollop-head, what did you think of _that_?" the genie beamed. Arthur grinned in response.

"Oh, you sure proved me wrong," he chuckled, casually making his way towards a tree to lean on. "Now about my three wishes…" Merlin raised his eyebrow and gave a lopsided smile.

"Um, did I hear you right? _Three_ wishes? Nah, you're down by one, Arthur!" he remarked, sticking his finger in Arthur's face. The blond only grinned wider, pushing the genie's finger out of his face.

"Nope, I didn't actually wish to get out of the cave," Arthur pointed out. "You did that on your own." Merlin thought over this for a second, before his jaw dropped, muttering incomprehensible protests.

"Well then, don't _I_ feel like a bumbling idiot? Fine, you got me there, but no more free ones!" Arthur laughed.

"Fair enough," he replied, scrunching up his face in thought. "Now…three wishes…they should be good ones too, I don't want to waste them." The teen turned to Merlin, who was floating between two trees as if he were on a hammock. "Well, what would you wish for?" For the second time, the scruffy street rat's heart shocked Merlin.

"-oH, well, heh… n-nobody's ever asked me that before… to be honest," Merlin murmured wistfully. Arthur tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. Merlin thought for a moment. "Well, if it were me," he began, getting a hopeful smile, but then shaking his head dejectedly. "No, no, it's stupid, forget I said anything."

"What? No, tell me!" Merlin grabbed Arthur's shoulders.

"Freedom," Merlin whispered longingly, boring his eyes into Arthur's, then after a beat, looking away. Arthur pulled out the lamp and glanced at it inquisitively.

"You're a prisoner?" Arthur asked, to which the genie nodded sadly.

"It doesn't have many good perks, being a genie," Merlin admitted glumly. "I got all this phenomenal power, but what does it get me, a cramped little lamp to live in, and people treating me like I'm a worthless slave." Arthur didn't know what to say.

"Merlin…that's terrible."

"But, oh- to be free! To be my own master, not to have to constantly be at someone's side asking what they need every second, to be able to do as I please and see the world, that's what would be more meaningful to me than all the magic in all the world!" Merlin's eyes glittered with long-held hope, rising up into the air, holding his hands close to his heart. Arthur looked on his actions sympathetically. Merlin lowered his head and slowly descended onto the ground, sitting on the grass with his legs crossed. "But who am I kidding? It's not going to happen. The only way I can be free is if my master wishes for it…"

"I'll do it," Arthur interrupted, a determined look on his face. Merlin scoffed.

"C'mon, don't lie. It won't make me feel any better," he responded, lowering his gaze. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and the genie looked up.

"No, I promise," he assured firmly, honesty in his voice. "I'll use my first two wishes for myself, then for my third wish, I'll set you free." Merlin had an odd look of wonder on his face. Arthur stuck his hand out to Merlin. "We'll shake on it." Merlin stood up, hesitantly taking Arthur's hand and shaking it.

"Well, here's to hoping, I guess." Merlin smiled. "Right then, time to make some magic!" Merlin was once again in the air and he did a somersault, purple fire flaring from his fingertips. "What is it that you want most?" Arthur rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, there's this girl…"

"Come on! I told you I don't make people fall in love!"

"Oh, but_ Mer_lin, she's smart, and fun, and down to Earth, and…" Merlin grinned.

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful!" Arthur corrected, a wide, love-struck smile on his face. The genie leaned against a tree, beside Carpet, looking on the blond.

"Ah, young love," he commented wistfully. Arthur continued to describe Gwen.

"But- she's a princess, if I wanted any chance with her, I'd have to be a-" Arthur hesitated, eyes perking up and getting an idea. "Hey, Merlin, could you make me a prince?"

Merlin thought for a moment, and then nodded confidently, strolling over to Arthur. "Now is that an official wish?" he asked slyly. Arthur nodded.

"Merlin, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

Merlin giggled. "Alright! Let's do this!" He flew around Arthur, scrutinizing him from head to toe. "Hm, yeah, these rags totally say 'simpleton'." Arthur shrugged.

"People say street rat, but yeah, you get the picture."

Merlin wiggled his fingers and magically pulled out a ribbon from thin air, tying it around Arthur, then spinning it free, whirling the teen around rapidly. With a magical burst of light from his hands and a golden glow of his eyes, Arthur stopped spinning and he looked at himself in shock. In place of his peasant rags, he was wearing brilliantly shining chainmail and a scarlet cape with a golden dragon crest, and beneath the chainmail were equally red clothes, brown padded trousers and firm leather boots. In his belt he had a magnificent sword unlike one he had ever seen, with the engraving 'Excalibur' on it. Merlin grinned.

"Now _that_ I like! You look like a genuine knightly prince, _Sire_," Merlin added, bowing comically at the blonde. "One last thing to your image, though," he pointed out, conjuring a small crown in his hands and placing it atop Arthur's head. Arthur grinned widely.

"Wow, Merlin, this is amazing! I look like a prince!"

Merlin's bright blue eyes twinkled with mischievous magical power. "Ohho, _Sire_ you may look like a prince, but we're _faR_ from being done!"

* * *

Agravaine walked into the throne room where Elyan sat, holding an old tome in his hands.

"Sire, I believe I have found a way to solve the problem with your sister!" Elyan raised a dark eyebrow as his advisor opened the book and read from it. "It says it right here, "If the princess does not choose a suitor by the appointed time, the King shall choose for her!"" Elyan scoffed, placing his head on his hand.

"Yes, but I've already done that, and everyone I've sent for, Gwen hates," Elyan explained tiredly. "How can I condemn my sister to such a dreadful marriage?"

"Not to worry, my King, there is more," Agravaine continued eagerly. "If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, the princess must, oh my." Elyan sat up, interested.

"What is it?"

"It says, the princess must be wed to the royal advisor…why, that would be me!" Agravaine exclaimed in a hushed tone, feigning surprise and confusion. Elyan, however, was genuinely surprised, taking the book from Agravaine's hands, scrolling through it.

"But I could have sworn the law said only a prince could marry the princess?" he muttered, flipping through the pages. Agravaine smirked as Morgause flew to his shoulder, and her eyes glowed gold.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Sire," Agravaine whispered to Elyan and the enchanted king nodded slowly.

"Desperate…measures…" he repeated in a daze. Agravaine grinned.

"You must order Guinevere to marry me," he hissed, and Elyan was about to respond, when he blinked rapidly, glancing up at Agravaine with his warm brown eyes, the enchantment broken.

"But…you're so old!" Elyan protested, and Agravaine let out a growl as Morgause's eyes glowed brighter.

All of a sudden, trumpets filled the air of the town below the castle of Camelot, and people young and old gathered to see the commotion. The enchantment was once again blocked, to Agravaine's dismay, and Elyan perked up to hear the music, running to the balcony. A glum and pissed off advisor followed suit, wanting to skewer whoever was the cause of this disturbance.

"Make way! Make way! Make way for Prince Arturus Draconis!" a brilliantly dressed emissary bellowed loudly, flashing a gleaming smile at the people gathering as a huge entourage followed behind him, Arthur riding on a large white and gold horse as the main point of attention. "You're gonna love this guy!"

The emissary grinned, as he was truly Merlin the genie in disguise, and his eyes surreptitiously glowed gold, fireworks going off behind Arthur. The King, Agravaine, and from her own room, Guinevere, and Morgana, watched as Arthur and his parade made their way to the castle.

"Prince Arturus Draconis, the bravest and noblest in all of Albion!" Merlin roared with pride. "And the handsomest too!" Arthur waved at the people, winking at all the young ladies, who swooned. Gwen scoffed, turning away from the window and shutting it as Morgana smirked. "Not only that, but he's generous too!"

And as Merlin said this, Arthur reached into his bag and threw out gold coins to the poor people he recognized from his days on the streets. Eventually they made their way to the castle gates and the front doors of the castle. Agravaine tried to close the door, but it was burst open by a supernatural thrust from Merlin.

The disguised genie winked at the King and saddled over to him. _"Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!"_ With flair, he presented his friend. "Make way for Prince Arturus!" Elyan smiled warmly and Agravaine did not mimic the gesture. As the parade was being shoved out by Agravaine, Merlin took the opportunity to slink unnoticed back into the lamp hidden inside of Arthur's bag.

"Very impressive, I must admit," the King praised. "Don't you think so, Agravaine?"

"I'm speechless," the advisor replied in a deadpan tone. Arthur smiled and stood up in the saddle, which was actually Carpet, and he flew down to bow to Elyan, who gasped.

"What a remarkable device you have!" he remarked, shaking "hands" with Carpet. Arthur chuckled.

"It's a magic carpet," the teen explained.

"How extraordinary!"

"Sire, I must intercede on Guinevere's behalf, I don't think this Arturnip-"

"Arturus!"

"Whatever- is a right fit for the princess! He can't just parade in here and think he is worthy!"

"Nonsense, Prince Arturus seems to be a strong, upstanding young man! Agravaine, you should know I'm an excellent judge of character."

"My King, I don't think he should stay! I don't trust him."

"I think Gwen will like him."

"Just let me meet the princess, I'm sure I could win her over!" Arthur beamed, but a loud scoff was heard from behind as a very upset Guinevere walked in with her arms crossed, having heard their conversation.

"I'm disgusted, at all of you! Deciding my fate like that! I am _not_ a prize to be won!" she scolded, marching away angrily, and Arthur's heart fell. This would be harder than he expected…

Elyan patted Arthur's shoulder as he led the teen away. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around."

Agravaine narrowed his eyes and glanced to Morgause. "I think it's time we got rid of Prince Arturnip, and set our own plan in action."

* * *

_**I think you all know what's coming up next ;) the big Gwerthur scene! **_

_**When I'm finished (it shouldn't be too much longer) I'll post it next.**_

_**Coming Soon- Chapter Eight: A Whole New World!**_

_**See you then!**_

_**-DMRA**_


	8. A Whole New World

_**OK! Sorry for the longer wait than I promised on this one! It took a while to write, but I do have the other chapters already semi-finished so it shouldn't take too much longer. Four more to go!**_

_**Thank you to all who faved, followed, and ESPECIALLY reviewed! It meant a lot to me that you guys enjoyed the story!**_

_**This chapter, if it wasn't already obvious, features the full length song "A Whole New World" which will be in italics. Getting into MAJOR Gwerthur feels here! Alright now enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! HUZZAH!**_

* * *

_**Albionian Nights **_

_A Merlin Aladdin!AU_

_**Chapter Eight: A Whole New World**_

Arthur growled at himself, pacing back and forth outside the back entrance to the castle, while Merlin and Carpet were playing chess. The genie glanced at his friend and raised his eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"_Tch_, a man who is alright does not pace, Merlin!" Arthur explained, still pacing. Merlin smirked. "Guinevere won't even let me talk to her! I knew this prince thing was a stupid thing to try to pull off…"

Merlin frowned and made an odd scoffing noise from the back of his throat as Carpet knocked another one of his pieces off of the board.

"What?! That is so not fair!" he protested, narrowing his eyes at Carpet, which if it had a face would probably be smirking. Arthur grumbled.

"_Mer_lin, I need your help with this!" he protested, crossing his arms. Merlin looked up from the chessboard and slid over to his companion, a mock thoughtful look growing on his face.

"Well, if you really want my advice…" the magical being began, sticking his hands in his pants pockets. Arthur nodded fervently.

"Yes! I do!" Merlin smirked.

"Well if you wanna win her heart, you gotta shoot straight, you know?"

"What?" Merlin rolled his eyes and grabbed Arthur's shoulders, looking him straight in the face.

"Tell. Her. The. TRUTH! You lovesick idiot!" Merlin laughed, but stopped when Arthur pushed him away.

"No way, Merlin!" he snapped testily. "If I told Guinevere the truth, she'd think I was pathetic, she'd laugh! She'd-" Arthur threw up his hands. "I can't let her know I'm just a…street rat!" Merlin frowned. His master really _didn't_ understand…He sighed, crossing his arms.

"Arthur, all joking aside, you should just go up there and be yourself. That's what she likes isn't it? You, as _you_," Merlin suggested softly. Arthur gave his exotic companion a light glare.

"That's the last thing I have to be right now," Arthur replied curtly, throwing his brilliant scarlet cape over his shoulder. "I need to be cool, smooth, and confident…how do I look?" Arthur turned to Merlin briefly, calling over Carpet. Merlin sighed.

"Like a prince," he responded sadly as Arthur flew up to the princess's small balcony outside her window. The blond peered into the room, seeing Gwen sit on her bed, sighing as Morgana sat dutifully by her.

"Princess Guinevere!" the blond called from outside. He gained both women's attention and the emerald irises of Morgana pierced Arthur's gaze with a harsh glare.

"Who's there?" Gwen's voice replied cautiously, and Arthur couldn't see her as well. He cleared his throat and presented himself in a stately manner.

"It is I, Prince Arturus Draconis!" he announced in his most princely voice possible. Gwen huffed.

"I don't want to speak to you," she replied shortly, turning away from the balcony and walking towards the door. Arthur panicked, stumbling a bit.

"No, no, please princess, gimme a chance or something!" he protested, nearing the large window, but being blocked by a _very_ protective and angry Morgana.

"Can't you see she is distressed enough? _OR_ are you just too thickheaded like the rest of those heartless fools?" the dark haired woman pushed Arthur farther and farther back, poking her finger at his armored chest.

"How's our little lovebird doing?" Merlin whispered to Carpet. It responded with a slashing throat symbol, and Merlin groaned.

Arthur now had removed his crown and his cape, trying to fend off the tiger-like Morgana, and Gwen looked over, intrigued. The way the teen tried to hold off her confidante, it seemed familiar to her.

"Wait- do I _know_ you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Arthur froze for a moment, only a moment, before taking a quick breath.

"What? Me, no." he denied quickly. The princess raised her eyebrow and walked closer.

"You remind me…of someone I met in the lower town," Gwen continued slowly, staring a paralyzed Arthur down. Morgana realized what her friend was getting at and slowly stepped to the side, slightly eager to watch the scene. "In the market." Arthur's brain went into overdrive.

"Ah- no, ah, couldn't have been me- I mean, I send servants to the lower town, heh," he sputtered ungracefully. "S-Sometimes I even send servants of my servants! s-So it couldn't have been me you saw yknow?" Gwen's face fell in disappointment.

"No…I guess not," she sighed, eyebrows furrowing. "Of course not…how could you be?" Arthur wondered why she was so upset over this, and he turned back briefly, meeting eyes with Merlin.

The genie wrote letters into the air using his magic. _TELL HER SOMETHING ABOUT HERSELF! SHE'S SMART, FUN, BEAUTIFUL, PICK SOMETHING!_

Arthur cleared his throat and turned back to face Gwen and Morgana. "P-Princess Guinevere- you're ah, very beautiful!" he managed to make out, grinning genuinely. Morgana gave one glance to Gwen and the princess returned the gesture.

"Hmm," she pondered, walking over to Arthur. "I'm wealthy too." Arthur swallowed a lump of anxiety.

"Y-yeah!" he agreed, backing up as Gwen moved closer. She gave him a sly smile.

"The next in line for the throne," she added, narrowing her dark brown eyes at his bright blue. Arthur simply nodded this time, unable to get out words. Guinevere smirked. "A fine prize for any prince to marry." Morgana smirked as well, knowing where she was going with her line of words. Arthur gulped.

"R-Right, a prince like me!" Arthur's words stumbled out. Morgana's smirk grew. Oh, he was in trouble! Gwen's look became dangerous.

"Right, a prince like you," she echoed, pushing him, and pulling his shirt over his head. "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, pig I've met!"

"Wait- I-!"

"Just, go jump off a balcony!" Gwen retorted heatedly, turning around and crossing her arms.

"Alright!" Arthur answered just as angrily, though more at him than at her. Gwen and Morgana both looked at him.

Merlin, looking up from below, letting out a sigh, quietly slipped back into the lamp inside of Arthur's satchel.

"What?"

"I- I mean, you're right," the blond corrected his words, clutching his bag instincively. "You're not just some prize to be won." The two women glanced at each other in confusion. "I'll just go now." Arthur stepped off of the balcony, to their shock.

"No!" Gwen cried out.

"What? What?" Arthur answered, sticking his head back up from the edge. Guinevere, amazed, glanced to Morgana who nodded her head over to Arthur.

"How…are you doing that?" Gwen inquired, approaching the edge of the balcony.

"It's a magic carpet," the teen explained, floating up for the princess to see.

"It's beautiful," she complimented as Carpet "kissed" her hand. Arthur glanced at her shyly.

"You- ah, don't want to go for a ride, do you?" he suggested kindly, lowering just a bit. "We could get out of the palace, see the world?"

Gwen glanced to Morgana, who grinned and gestured forward. "Go on!" she whispered.

"Is it safe?" the princess asked, unsure. The blond Pendragon chuckled.

"Sure, do you trust me?"

Those four words struck Princess Guinevere like a bolt of electricity. She looked up wide-eyed at the smiling prince, wondering, _hoping_, if what she thought could be true.

"Do you trust me?" Arthur asked again, and Gwen smiled knowingly as she took his extended hand.

"Yes," she replied softly, stepping up onto the magic carpet and bracing herself as, without much notice, they took off into the sky.

Arthur smiled as Gwen put her arms around his waist and the wind rushed through their hair.

"_I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" _The blond teen brushed her hair behind her ears gently and guided Carpet through the night sky. Guinevere's face was colored with a deep blush as she looked back on the city of Camelot, growing smaller and smaller.

"_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride! A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us 'No' or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."_

"_A whole new world!" _Gwen added, heart soaring with exhilaration. _"A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you!" _

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you!"_

Arthur led Carpet across the land and sea, flying by amazing unseen wonders of the world unknown to both him and the princess.

"_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky, a whole new world!" _

"_Don't you dare close your eyes!"_

"_A hundred thousand things to see!"_

"_Hold your breath, it gets better!"_

"_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be!"_

"_A whole new world!"_

"_Every turn a surprise!" _

"_With new horizons to pursue!"_

"_Every moment, red letter!"_

They held hands and gazed into each other's eyes._ "I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you."_

"_A whole new world."_

"_A whole new world."_

"_That's where we'll be."_

"_That's where we'll be."_

"_A thrilling chase."_

"_A wondrous place."_

"_For you and me."_ Hovering over a moonlit lake, their hearts beat together as one, and Guinevere laid her head against his chest.

"It's all so magical," she murmured dreamily, and Arthur nodded.

"Yeah."

Gwen scrunched up her face in determination and thought that this moment would be the time to burst the bubble.

"The view of Camelot from your place was amazing, but this was unbelievably stunning, like a fairytale," she commented slyly, and Arthur didn't notice her sneaky wordplay, momentarily forgetting his disguise.

"Yeah, that's nothing compared to this," he replied wistfully, before sitting up straighter and realizing his mistake. "What I mean is-!" Gwen furrowed her eyebrows.

"You _are _the boy I met in the lower town! I knew it!" she exclaimed, hurt. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Gwen, I'm sorry-!"

"Did you think I was stupid?"

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure it out?!"

"Well- I hoped you wouldn't- but that's not what I meant!" Arthur's brain was floundering for the right thing to say. Gwen's warm brown eyes narrowed coldly.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth," she insisted plainly, staring him down.

"The truth? The truth…the truth is…Gwen, I ah," Arthur fumbled, before settling on a thought. "I sometimes dress as a commoner t-to escape the pressures of royal life!" Arthur smiled, pleased with his fabrication. "But I really am a prince!" The princess glanced at him, tilting her head.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, y'know, royalty going out into the market in disguise, kinda strange isn't it?"

Gwen chuckled, and ruffled Arthur's hair. "Not _that_ strange."

She leaned against him, and smoothly, Arthur directed Carpet back to the Camelot palace, dropping Gwen off at the balcony.

"Goodnight, my handsome prince," Guinevere murmured with a sweet smile. Arthur returned the gesture.

"Sleep well, princess," he replied, leaning over the balcony edge to kiss her, and she reciprocated, but Carpet nudged Arthur forward and sped up the process. The two kissed passionately for a few seconds and then broke away, Gwen walking away slowly into her bedroom. Arthur grinned, leaning back on Carpet.

"Yes!" he cheered as Carpet began to descend slowly to the ground. "For the first time, things are starting to go right!" All of a sudden, he was snatched by four pairs of hands and gagged. He let out a few muffled "Hey!" yells as a guard grabbed Carpet and tied it around a nearby tree.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome, Prince Arturnip," Agravaine stated darkly from the shadows, his voice laced with cold emotion. Arthur glared, struggling underneath the grip of the large guards. The advisor turned away. "Make sure he's never found."

Arthur Pendragon felt a hard blow hit the back of his head, and his world dissolved into the dark of oblivion.


End file.
